


put your open lips on mine

by soulmmates



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Established Relationship, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmmates/pseuds/soulmmates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you make me feel alive, harry thinks, you make me want to laugh when we are making love ;<br/>___<br/>all he needs right now is to kiss louis until they are both lost in each other's breaths;  to tease him until they're both feeling this despair to be closer, impossibly closer, clinging on the other one, holding him for dear life;<br/>___<br/>just a short thing i've wrote a long time ago where they are impossibly in love with each other and just want to have sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	put your open lips on mine

harry wants to get lost somewhere where he ends and where louis starts

it's the thing that louis always looks so pretty. if harry had to say what is his favorite part of louis, the answer would take hours. because he can talk for him endlessly. he would start by his eyelashes - quite untypical but definitely well-grounded if you just take a look at them. they're so long that sometimes it looks like they cast a shadow on their own over the top of his cheeks. 

they're in bed now, sunny lazy afternoon. the sun blazes outside but most of its rays are stopped by the curtains. it's warm and harry feels kind of dizzy and sleepy. louis' lids are also slightly closed and he's only in his briefs. he's all tan skin, honey and milk, spread on the white sheets. harry slides a finger over his chest, drawing a formless pattern. he tries to follow the lettering of louis' "it is what it is" tattoo, fingertips brushing over the inked skin. louis opens his eyes a little and gifts him a smile. a private one, harry thinks. a smile only for me, a smile only he gets to see, in the haze of this afternoon. sudden pride blushes inside him, that this boy is sharing his life with him. a wave of love for all of him, for all his quirks and flecks. 

harry takes pride in knowing how louis' thighs shake when he's close, how his voice sounds all raspy in the morning, how he likes to take his tea and how his fingers dig into anything they can get hold of when he comes. harry straightens up a bit, straddles louis and looks down to him. louis just keeps smiling, eyes crinkling slightly around the corners.  
\- "i feel like your eyes are different colour everyday."- harry says. - "i am pretty sure they were darker yesterday."  
louis just laughs at that, not responding. he takes one of harry's hands and starts playing with it, pushing the fingers upwards and backwards, pulling them apart, just being childish, just enjoying this moment. harry smiles back, dimple poking through his cheek and louis nudges it with the tip of his finger. this only makes harry smile bigger and bury his face in louis' neck. he inhales deeply, louis' scent filling his senses. he smells of something sweet and something that's distinctively him. it calms harry down, makes him feel safe, just being next to his boy. he bites playfully louis' earlobe, sucks on his soft skin and blows a little on it. louis sighs happily and laughs a little.  
\- "what is it?" - harry asks between kisses, too busy to lift his head up.  
\- "nothing. it tickled me a li'l." - louis' voice is so soft and harry is proud once again and unconditionally happy that he gets to hear him like this. so relaxed and open.  
\- "yeah? what about now?" - harry pricking his fingers into louis' sides suddenly and a high shriek escapes louis' lips, his body tensing and arms flying to cover himself up from harry's tickles. harry doesn't stop, of course, laughing loud and taking louis' arms in one hand and pining them above his head in one of his bigger ones.  
\- "this is unfair, i can't protect myself" - louis shouts between giggling, while harry keeps torturing him by ticking his upper body. he can't, indeed, because he is trapped between harry's thighs and now his arms are useless. their laughs fill up the air, happiness overflowing of harry's chest, making him feel weightless.  
harry has to stop eventually and they both try to catch their breaths, louis' chest is going up and down and harry just needs to kiss him right there. he leans in, lips opening up on louis' ones. he teases for a second, biting louis' lower lip a little, sucking on it and tipping his head back. louis inhales sharply and locks up his legs around harry's waist, pulling him downwards. harry can't wait anymore, patience running thin and pushes his tongue right in, wanting to taste more, quickly because he can never wait with louis. he can feel his heartbeat quicken up when louis presses his feet frantically on his back, to make him get even closer to him.  
and harry thinks, he wants to feel the friction of skin on skin, of his skin on mine. the sweet fog of lust is blurring his mind and pure want is filling every cell of his body. all he needs right now is to kiss louis until they are both lost in each other's breaths; to tease him until they're both feeling this despair to be closer, impossibly closer, clinging on the other one, holding him for dear life; he wants louis to lose his words, to see him in this vulnerable state of being so close, so close to the sweet release that he will beg and fill the air with his whimpers, fingers digging in his thighs, leaving bruises to be found on the next morning; he wants to cover his neck with marks, to claim him, show him he's his and one and only; oh god, he feels so drunk on louis whenever they're close to each other.

they both know their bodies have always wanted each other, always craved the little touches, even before they knew the other one properly. they fit way too good and sometimes harry even questions his luck, how did this happen, why are they so good together, how is he allowed to touch and experience louis, to make his breath hitch, to have him all spread out like that, waiting.

so he kisses louis, slower now, taking his time, every place that drives louis crazy, first his lips, biting softly on the soft skin, savoring his taste, and then peppers his chest with sweet kisses, down his happy tail, kisses kisses everywhere, you are beautiful, he thinks, and he tells louis that he is, and the smaller boy's cheeks are burning and covered in pink now and he is even more beautiful like that; he sucks on louis' nipples, feeling them get hard under his tongue and he can hear louis muttering, babe, please, looking down at him under his eyelashes, smiling and harry smiles back, dimples showing up because they are both so happy to be right here. it looks so right to harry, his arms on louis, everywhere on his body, they belong there, holding him and giving him pleasure, oh, making him shake under his arms is harry's favorite thing; harry feels so fucking blessed that he gets to sees his boy like that, so raw open, no pretending, just his body ready to take everything that harry is willing to give to it and his eyes full of desire and trust;  
how can he feel something that intense, shouldn't it break his ribs from inside out because it's filling him up so much? harry feels overwhelmed sometimes and isn't this scary, is louis feeling like this too, a thought crosses harry's mind while his lips are on louis' ones again; but in the sharp intakes of breath (because air is not enough here, we are both suffocating in this despair to touch more and be closer) harry can feel louis feels it too; "touch me, baby, i want you inside me", louis asks between kisses, knowing that harry wants the same thing; you make me feel alive, harry thinks, you make me want to laugh when we are making love ;  
harry doesn't immediately stop kissing him though, he keeps moving his thighs, their dicks rubbing, separated by the cloth of their boxers; he can feel louis' hardness under him and he see the small spot where he's leaking precome, wetting the fabric. louis tries to push up his thighs too, to match harry's movements. finally, harry decides he can't take it no more and it's all a blur and impatience, looking up for lube and harry coating up his fingers.  
louis is staring at his hands, anticipating what he knows will happen. he loves harry's fingers, long and delicate, always filling him up beautifully, always curving up just right.  
\- "you are all wet for me, aren't you, beautiful; look at the mess you made out of your pants" - harry brushes his fingers over the wet spot and louis moans quietly; harry gently takes louis' boxers all the way down and now louis is fully naked, skin glistening with fresh sweat, waiting to be touched. harry stares at him for one more moment, reveling in the view and then presses one of his fingers inside louis; he starts with the fingertip, careful, taking it slowly until all of it is embraced in louis' warmth; he takes his time, wants to loosen him up, knowing so well what to do, how to touch, how fast and how deep, doesn't want to rush things. he doesn't even know how he looks right now to louis, his brows slightly furrowed in concentration, eyes slightly out of focus, hair falling in his them. when his fingertip brush against louis' spot just right, a lovely gasp escapes louis; harry wants to keep hearing it over and over again, so he scissors his fingers, keeping them in place and rubs until louis can't keep still, until his thighs start moving involuntary to push down deeper, until he closes his eyes, like he is trying to shut out at least one sense so he can focus better on harry's touch;  
harry won't stop, adding one more finger, and then another one, slowly pushing in and out., trying to nudge on his prostate every time; he knows louis is ready but he likes teasing him, drawing it out longer, hearing his" i'm ready, come on" turning into pleadings and then into incoherent words; harry loves seeing him like that. louis is a mess on the sheets, soft hair damp with sweat, looking like a sin with his legs spread open. harry slowly pulls off his fingers and grabs louis' thighs with his hands. his palms spread on the soft skin and he lowers his head between them. the first soft nudge of harry's tongue draws a high, choked sound from louis' mouth. from then, louis' vision blurs a bit, because harry keeps pushing and kissing and he uses his fingers to keep him open and louis feels so damn good. harry mutters between licking, "go on, ride my face, come on, baby"; louis stops restraining his little thrusts and gives in completely into it. he reaches down and pulls harry deeper by his hair. it has become so long now, the strands creating a huge halo around harry's head, the sunshine illuminating the strands and making them look lighter; every part of harry always feels good, his tongue on his ass and his hair soft on his hands. louis always loved harry's hair, ever since back when harry was just 16 and his curls were as unruly as no one else's. louis loves playing with it before falling asleep, loves ruffling it in the morning, loves holding onto it before coming.  
\- "you taste so good, babe." - harry mumbles; louis' hands knead the sheets and this only make harry more eager, flattening his tongue, licking on the sensitive skin. after few minutes, harry finally decides he can't take more teasing himself too so he kisses louis' hole one last time and coats his dick. he alligns himself, grabbing louis' thighs, fingers digging into the soft skin and strong muscles.  
and then harry is pushing inside louis, slowly, using his last remains of any restrain left inside him to go careful because he knows that in seconds he will not be able to fully control himself; a long moan leaves his own mouth, a sound of relief as louis takes him inside his body inch by inch; louis shuts his eyes, lips slightly parted, gasping and then harry gives him a few moments to adjust when he is fully buried inside him. he feels full, but complete in some kind of sense. they stop breathing for a second, just to let the feeling wash over them. harry shuts his eyes because it's a bit too much, too good, too bold. harry starts moving, going deep every time, working his thighs, tries to find the best angle, shifting and making the boy beneath him make the prettiest noises harry has ever heard.

" i want to hear you like that everyday, i want you to fall apart under my hands", harry thinks.

\- "you take me so good darling, you feel so good" - harry tells him because louis has to know and he knows louis loves being praised.  
his hair keeps getting in the way, sticks to his sweaty forehead so he pushes it back; then he moves louis' legs over his shoulders because he really wants to be deeper, much much deeper. it's so obscene, louis bent like this, his plump ass in the air. harry grows at the sight and snaps his hips harsher. he's so tight that it takes just few minutes, harry's thrusts becoming more frantic than long. his hands are holding louis' legs behind the knees, almost folding him in two until he's starting to feel like he's going to explode. he barely hears the things he's saying to louis, things like: oh my god, baby, you're the best i've ever had, you take me so fucking good darling, and he barely hears louis' weak responses, "right there, love, i fucking love you, just keep going."  
\- "i want you to look at me" - harry can't even recognize his own voice, way too rough to the edges and even deeper than usually. he not so gently turns louis' chin so he will meet his eyes - "i want to see you come, please, let me see, oh my god babe" - he truly starts to lose his words to the sight of louis' parted lips, dark red from him biting them. louis' eyes are trying to focus on him but it's so hard because it feels like too much and the beautiful whimpers leaving louis' mouth with every thrust don't help either and he feels they are both so close, they need just a little, so little, please. harry knows he is in these tiny, last seconds when you need just a tiny push, just a right snap of his hips, and then it hits him, he feels weightless, his body moving involuntarily, toes curling, desperately trying to make this moment last longer; а plea of louloulou fills up the air as his body shudders and just a few seconds later, he sees how the wave of bliss hits louis too, beautiful back arching, his expression changing, mouth opening up and loud sounds of pleasure leaving him; but he keeps his eyes on harry's ones and harry has never felt so impossibly closer to anyone else, the intimacy of the moment almost too much to handle. it feels a bit like he is staring right inside louis' soul.

**Author's Note:**

> wow can you believe i actually wrote something;  
> thank you kris and lisa for being supportive x  
> I AM SO SORRY IF THIS IS UNREADABLE AND HAS TONS OF MISTAKES IN IT  
> i'm stylinsooon on tumblr;


End file.
